The First Time - Revised
by Eternal Crush Haver
Summary: This is the first story I published but based on your kind feedback, I made some revisions. It's a scene I imagine might have happened after the last scene in The Case of the Silent Partner (one of my favorites). I love the idea of falling in love. I guess I'm a true romantic. I hope you enjoy.


_I've loved Perry and Della since I was a little girl and although I certainly don't own the characters, I've always had a great imagination about their lives together. I've gone through and updated this story, adding little bits here and there and I hope you enjoy the updates. I've also discovered I'm a better editor than I am a writer, so it's likely this will be my one and only submission. Thanks for all your kind words and keep writing. So many of you have a true talent._

The First Time

The early morning light was barely peeking through the curtains; a faint ray of light slightly illuminating the "almost" smile that played on the lips of the bear of a man lying next to her. Della grinned as she watched her lover sleep in the bed they'd shared for so many years. Yes, their life was anything but conventional. Over the years, she'd lost count of how many times her boss had suggested making "an honest woman" out of her. Yet, the answer was always the same. They simply loved each other and their lives too much to fix something that wasn't broken.

This time of day was always Della's favorite. As Perry slept, she could simply enjoy the quiet and reflect on the adventure that was their life. All the years, all the cases, all the chances they took, stealing as many moments to be together as time would allow.

This morning, Della's thoughts were wrapped up in the first time they allowed themselves to feel all the emotions they'd been trying, mostly unsuccessfully, to suppress. She'd been working for Perry for several years, living for those times when he would decide he needed her company during the "off" hours from work. She kept trying to deny those feelings that surged through her body when Perry was near, but after a while, it just became too difficult. She'd finally admitted to herself that she had fallen hopelessly in love with her boss and couldn't help wondering if he felt the same way.

That, of course, made dating all but impossible for Della. Even if she would have been remotely interested in a man, Perry Mason had captured her heart. Besides, no other man could live up to what she imagined life would be like with him as her partner. Still, she always wondered if she was the only one who felt that way. Did his heart start beating faster when he touched her or was he simply being gallant? Sometimes when he looked at her …

_This particular evening, Perry and Della had gone to Lt. Tragg's office, worried about Lola Florey, a woman who had just been released from the hospital after claiming someone had drugged the candy she had eaten. Due to some things that were said when they visited her in the hospital prior to her release, they believed she might be in danger. They tried to convince Tragg that there could be a problem, but Tragg's man on the scene reported that Lola's apartment was dark and he didn't see anyone lurking around. Still, Perry insisted he and Della were going to drive over there and at the last minute Tragg decided to come too._

_Arriving in separate cars, Tragg got out of his car first, only to see Lola running out of the front door as flames erupted in her apartment. Perry and Della rushed to meet Lola who was clad only in a nightgown. Della took off her coat and wrapped it around Lola's shoulders. Perry, Della and Lola watched as fire crews worked to put out the flames._

_Once the fire was extinguished, they all went in to Lola's apartment and Perry righted a chair that had been turned over in all the excitement. Lola sat down and Perry asked her what had happened. She came up with what seemed to be a plausible story, only there was a problem. The man she named had been behind bars since just before she left the hospital. Realizing her mistake, Lola quickly backpedaled, only to name someone else who was similarly detained. Finally, she admitted she'd poisoned herself after she'd committed the murder._

_Lt. Tragg helped Lola get up from the chair and she turned to Perry, saying she didn't know why, but she wasn't sore at him. Tragg gently led Lola out of the apartment, leaving Perry and Della standing in the ashes. Perry quietly took his coat off and put it around Della's shoulders._

_"Mmm, thank you," Della said as she pulled it closer, enjoying the scent of Perry's aftershave that lingered on his coat. The familiar smell always brought a warm smile to her face and tended to make her a bit weak in the knees._

_In a very soft and reassuring voice Perry stated, "We'll go down to headquarters once they get Lola booked and get your coat."_

_Della cooed, "That's okay. I'm perfectly comfortable … now."_

_Instantly, Della felt her face beginning to get red. She certainly hadn't meant to use that tone with Perry, at least not yet. All she could hope was that the darkness in the apartment masked the sound and somehow made it seem more normal._

_Perry, on the other hand, loved hearing the soft, sultry way her voice sounded at just that moment. He couldn't help but wonder what it might mean._

_With his arm still around Della's shoulders, he turned her toward the door and they slowly began walking out of the apartment. Della looked up at him, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight and confessed, "You know. I feel sorry for Lola. She was pulled into something that was beyond her understanding and ability to cope."_

_Perry chuckled and turned his face so his deep penetrating blue eyes were looking directly into Della's beautiful hazel eyes and said, "I feel sorry for her, too, Della. Little girls need to be careful when choosing playmates. Now, young lady, what would you like to do with what's left of our evening? Could I interest you in dinner, dancing? Anything?"_

_Mesmerized for a moment by the depth of her emotions from staring into his charismatic eyes, Della had a tough time finding her voice. This might be the perfect opportunity to find out what was really behind all this emotion she was feeling, and whether he shared her feelings. She'd been thinking about how she might explore all this away from the office and she was ready ... but was she brave enough? When she did speak, she stopped walking, and turned her body so she could completely face her handsome boss. She took a deep breath and said, "I think I'm in the mood for some quiet time. I have a nice bottle of white wine, some cheese and crackers, and a very comfortable couch. Could I talk you into sitting with me in front of a fire and letting some of the stress of this week slip away?"_

_Perry grabbed her shoulders, grinned, and said, "I'd like nothing better. It sounds like the perfect way to wrap up this case! Let's go!"_

_The car ride to Della's apartment was quiet, but very comfortable. She loved how they were able to talk … or not talk, depending on the situation. While they drove, Della tried to determine her next move. How was she going to let him know how she felt without actually talking about it? Truth be told, that's why she hadn't brought it up before. After all, the two of them being a couple was such a cliché! A boss and his secretary. Speculation had been rampant in the various gossip columns since Della often attended events as Perry's "date." Yet, they spent so much time together and shared so much at the office, becoming a couple seemed a natural next step. Didn't it?_

_Instead, she held her breath when standing close to him, hoping he wouldn't be able to hear her heart beat speed up as he drew closer. All of the tender moments they'd shared, yet he still hadn't kissed her. Did that mean he didn't want to or was there some other reason he'd refrained? Involuntarily, Della let out an audible sigh and Perry looked over and said, "Is everything okay?"_

_Embarrassed, Della replied with a quick, "I was just wondering if my apartment is even clean. I can't remember the last time I straightened things up."_

_Perry laughed at her response and added, "Knowing you and how organized you always are, I'm sure everything is in its place. And even if it isn't, I'm sure I won't even notice! Remember what my office looked like when you started working for me?"_

_She laughed at that, reminded of the stacks of books, papers, and mail strewn all over the office while Perry reflected on what a difference she'd made in his life, both professionally and personally. He couldn't imagine spending so much time with any other woman … for any reason. Della was the perfect blend of beauty, charm and grace. She was always dressed professionally in colors that accentuated her porcelain, flawless skin and the intriguing, feminine curves of her slender figure. But, even more captivating for Perry was what a great sounding board she proved to be when it came to working through the intricacies of the various cases he handled. More often than not, all it took was Della's voice uttering her opinion about some key component of the case that led Perry down the path to the guilty party. Yes, Perry's attraction to Della was undeniable from the first moment he laid eyes on her and had only grown in intensity in the time they'd worked together. In fact, he'd completely stopped dating once Della became his secretary. Just being near her every day simply spoiled him for other women. The thing that really surprised Perry about all this was that his feelings for Della weren't just about sex. He wanted to protect her and take care of her and those were completely new feelings for him._

_He'd wanted to act on his feelings so many times and almost did, but he just couldn't get past the cliché boss/secretary issue. The idea of Della being pigeon-holed and gossiped about because of his actions was almost insurmountable. And, it seemed Perry was destined to be a target of gossip columnists no matter what. He was a successful unattached criminal attorney and she was his gorgeous confidential secretary. What better story line could there possibly be?_

_The first time she attended a California Bar Association dinner as his "date," the gossip hit the papers. "What handsome attorney with the initials PM was seen entering the elegant Bar Association dinner with a very attractive female, who also happens to be his secretary? Could The Case of the Working Lovebirds be his next case?" They'd had a good laugh at that item but still he wondered how she really felt about the notoriety. He certainly didn't want her to have a reason to blame him for ruining her reputation._

_Perry maneuvered his big black Cadillac convertible into the parking lot of her apartment building and brought the car to a stop. Quickly he reached across the seat and grabbed Della's hand. "Thank you for suggesting this. I need this more than you know," he said with a boyish grin._

_His comment was just what her heart needed to hear and she flashed him a breathtaking smile. With that, he opened his door, walked around the car, opened the passenger door and extended his hand to help Della out of the car. As she stood, she pulled Perry's coat closer around her to ward off the slight chill she was feeling. Although, it was hard to tell if it was the night air or the anticipation of the evening ahead that was making her shiver. The action wasn't lost on her handsome escort and Perry put his arm around her shoulders. Della moved closer to Perry, enjoying his warmth as they walked through the building entrance to the door of her apartment._

_As she fumbled to find her keys in her purse, Perry held his hand out, palm up. Della couldn't help but smile when she noticed. She loved that Perry liked to take care of her. Once she found her keys, she set them in Perry's hand, lightly brushing his fingers with hers. His hand tingled where she'd touched him, a reaction that always caught the attorney off guard. Perry easily found the right key and unlocked the door. Della stepped inside and he quickly followed, shutting the door behind them._

_This wasn't the first time Perry had been to his secretary's apartment, but it was the first time he'd really looked at it. The living space was a reflection of the lovely lady who lived there. He instantly felt more relaxed and at ease than he had all day. Della had created an inviting environment with a comfortable wrap around couch positioned in front of a welcoming fireplace. The two matching chairs sitting at an angle next to the couch were a splash of turquoise in contrast to the stark white of the couch. And, the curtains were a subtle, delicate floral print that picked up the colors of the furniture. Positioned off to the side, was a smart wooden cabinet that held a built-in record player. Instantly, he wondered what he'd find on the turntable._

_"Make yourself comfortable, Perry. I'll be right back." Della took off Perry's coat and laid it over one of the chairs as she headed into the kitchen._

_In the kitchen, Della busied herself putting the final touches on the serving tray that held the cheese and crackers. She was so nervous her hands were shaking. She closed her eyes for moment, took a deep breath to try and calm down and hoped the wine would help her relax a little. Although, she doubted the butterflies in her stomach would ever really go away. Della had dreamed of Perry and the two of them being together, almost from the time they met. She couldn't believe he was actually here and that this night might be the start of much different relationship for the two of them. Della had been in relationships before, but never with a man who had affected her so deeply. The way she felt about Perry always reminded her of the "happily ever after stories" that she hadn't quite believed existed._

_Perry sat down on the couch, tempted to follow her, but decided he'd be better off staying where he was. "Is there anything I can do," he asked. Della chuckled and responded, "You just stay put. You've earned some R-and-R. Besides, there isn't that much to do." She was grateful he hadn't followed her into the kitchen. If he had, it would have been fairly evident that she had "planned" this evening. Truth be told, she had gotten the wine glasses out a few days earlier and made sure they were clean in case she had an opportunity to invite Perry to her apartment._

_Just then, Della returned from the kitchen, carrying a tray that held a bottle of white wine, two wine glasses, and an assortment of cheeses and crackers._

_"This looks perfect, Della," Perry said as stood and gently took the tray from her. "Thank you." He set the tray on the coffee table in front of the couch and turned back to his hostess. "Anything I can do?"_

_"As a matter of fact, you can open the wine while I get a fire started." With that, she handed him the corkscrew and smiled at her attractive guest._

_"Are you sure you don't want me to do that," Perry asked._

_Della laughed, amused at his thinking that she wouldn't be able to light a fire in her very own fireplace._

_"As I've told you before, Mr. Mason, I'm a very handy girl to have around. I've been starting fires for years."_

_Unable to resist the retort that quickly escaped his lips, Perry said, "I'm sure you have, but can you put them out?"_

_Teasingly, Della smiled said, "Oh, wouldn't you like to know? I've put out a few fires in my day."_

_Perry chuckled, "That's good to know."_

_Della walked over the fireplace and since she'd planned ahead, only needed to light a match to start the fire. At the same time, Perry opened the wine._

_She walked back to where Perry was standing and took the glass he held out to her._

_Holding her breath, Della asked, "Would you like to make a toast?"_

_With a brilliant smile as he gazed deep into Della's eyes, Perry offered, "To a night of memories, the first of many, I hope." They clinked glasses and each took a sip of the wine._

_As Della sat down on the couch, she kicked off her shoes, giving Perry a peek at her carefully pedicured toes before she tucked her legs underneath her._

_"Would you like to listen to some music?"_

_Della nodded her assent while the butterflies began a new assault on her stomach. She knew what record she'd been listening to last and couldn't help but think this might be a wonderful chance to subtly let Perry know how she felt about him. She thought it might be much easier to let Frank Sinatra plead her case._

_As he turned and walked over to the stereo, he inquired, "Is there something particular you'd like to listen to?"_

_She said, "The new Frank Sinatra album is already on the turntable and I'd actually like to share a song with you that makes me think of you every time I hear it. Is that okay?"_

_"Interesting. I'd very much like to hear it." Perry was very intrigued. A song that made her think of him?_

_"It's the 10th song on the record." Della's heart was beating so hard that she could barely contain herself. This was it. The moment that she's been waiting for, hoping for, and she would know once and for all whether her future was with the man who had held her heart for so long._

_With that, the strains of Cole Porter's upbeat song, At Long Last Love, came through the speakers._

_Is it an earthquake or simply a shock?  
Is it the good turtle soup or merely the mock?_

_Perry smiled as he heard the first words, very familiar with this song that also happened to remind him of his lovely secretary. He turned, strode quickly to where Della was sitting, took her wine glass from her and set it next to his on the coffee table. As he turned back to her, his deep blue eyes locked with Della's lovely hazel eyes. Silently, Perry reached for Della's hand and helped her from the couch putting his arms around her waist._

_Is it a cocktail, this feeling of joy?  
Or is what I feel the real mccoy?_

_"So, this song reminds you of me, hmmm?" Almost imperceptibly they began swaying together to the music, gazing intently into each other's eyes. (Which was quite a feat since without her high heels, Della was about six inches shorter than Perry.)_

_Is it for all time or simply a lark?  
Is it granada I see or only asbury park?  
Is it a fancy not worth thinking of?  
Or is it at long last love?_

_Della loved being in Perry's arms. She always felt so safe, secure and protected. What she didn't know was that Perry loved having her in his arms just as much. Hearts pounding, the two continued to move in time to the music, enjoying the nearness of one another._

_Is it an earthquake, or simply a shock?  
Is it the good turtle soup, or is it merely the mock?  
Is it a cocktail, this feeling of joy?  
Or is what I feel the real mccoy?_

Is it for all time or simply a lark?  
Is it granada I see or only asbury park?  
Is it a fancy, not worth thinking of?  
Or is it at long … long … long last love?

_As the last strains of the song began to fade away, the two stopped moving and Perry's hands found their way to Della's face, gently caressing each cheek with his thumbs. "I have a theory. Would you like to hear it?"_

_Unable to speak and with tears threatening to spill from her lovely eyes, Della nodded yes._

_"I really want to kiss you, Miss Street. I've wanted to for a long time. But … there's something we need to think about. If I kiss you, tonight will change our lives forever. Because if I kiss you, I'll never want to stop. I need you to make sure it's what you really want."_

_Taking a deep breath, she said, "It's all I've wanted for a long time, Perry and I already know I never want you stop." The tears started in earnest, just as Della whispered, "I love you, Perry."_

_Perry smiled, took a deep breath and leaned his head down, planting a kiss on her irresistible cheek. As he did, Della slid her arms around his neck, unable to think beyond what was happening at just that moment._

_Perry, nearly overcome with emotion he'd never felt before, looked once again into Della's eyes and saw the desire she shared. "I've loved you for a long time," he admitted. Bending his head, Perry leaned in closer and softly kissed Della's lips._

Della's reverie was broken by the sound of her lover, stretching and reaching his arms out to capture her in a warm hug that got them both thinking about "other things."


End file.
